nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Unnamed shapeshifter
The 'unnamed shapeshifter '''is the father of Raksha Keller and Rashel Jordan, and the former husband of Melisande Jordan. Very little is known about him, including his real name, as he abandoned his wife and daughters many years ago and has never been seen since. History The shapeshifter presumably had a feline form, given that his daughter, Keller's form is a panther. The shapeshifter ended up secretly defying Night World law by falling in love with a human woman, Melisande - it is speculated in ''Thicker Than Water ''that the pair could possibly have been soulmates. They had twin daughters, Raksha and Rashel, the former of whom inherited her father's shapeshifter genes, whilst Rashel was born human. For unknown reasons, the shapeshifter left Melisande and Rashel, taking Raksha with him, when the girls were very young. He later abandoned Keller in a cardboard box in the street, with a note reading: : ''People die . . . : Beauty fades . . . : Love Changes . . . : And you will always be alone. The shapeshifter's motives are not entirely clear, though one could speculate he left his human wife and daughter to protect them from the Night World, who would've executed them for breaking the law should they discover their relationship. It's also possible he never told Melisande about being a shapeshifter and may have felt she wouldn't be able to cope with raising Keller, who as an infant, was unable to control her abilities and ended up stuck between her human and panther forms. However, why he eventually abandoned Keller is something of a mystery. Keller was later taken in by Circle Daybreak and grew up believing it was her mother, not her father, who had abandoned her. Meanwhile, Melisande apparently told Rashel that her father was a Marine (which, as far as we know, could've been true) and lead her to believe he died when she was young. Rashel was orphaned at the age of five when Melisande was murdered by Hunter Redfern, later becoming a vampire hunter. Rashel herself joined Circle Daybreak and was finally reunited with her twin sister. Together, the sisters deduced they are twins and that it was Keller's father, not her mother, who abandoned her. Whether Keller and Rashel's father is actually still alive and why he abandoned his family is thus far unknown. Trivia * It is possible the shapeshifter's surname was Jordan and that Melisande took his name when she married him; however, it is also possible that Jordan was Melisande's original surname and that she continued to use it after being abandoned by her husband. * If the shapeshifter and Melisande were indeed soulmates, then they would be one of the earliest known soulmate couples in the series, as well as one of the few soulmate couples to find each other before the beginning of the series. Appearances (all mentions) * The Chosen * Witchlight ''(in-directly) Short stories * ''Thicker Than Water Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shapeshifters